


Deviltines!

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (Its towards the end), Crushes, Dorks in Love, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not heavily just a glass of wine or two, Sexual Humor(?) I guess, Underage Drinking, double dates, sappy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: Get it the title? It's a mash up between devilman and valentines! Hah!Miki and Miko have made reservations for a table at a restaurant, however the table is for four people, and they don't have two other people. So, Miki suggests Akira invites Ryo, since Akira has feelings for Ryo and we all know Ryo feels the same way.





	Deviltines!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I was going to write some sex scene in but I was running out of time today to do so, and I ended up just writing that they do!

“Huh? A double date?”

“Yeah!” 

Akira stared at Miki in confusion. It was currently the week of Valentine’s day, and really, it was just the day before it. Miki had brought up her plan of going on a date with her girlfriend, Miko, and suggested a double date. “I don’t have anybody to bring with me, though.”

Miki shook her head. “You have someone!”

“Who?”

“Begins with an R, ends with an O? Maybe a Y in the middle?” 

“What? Ryo?” Bringing Ryo out on a date? God, Akira could feel his heart pounding from the idea. “I- What? No, no. He’d never, no.”

Miki patted his back. “I’m sure Ryo will say yes to a simple dinner date. Plus, it gives you a good opportunity to finally get together with him, ya know?” Miki offered. “You’ve liked him for a long time, Akira. Just ask him out!”

Akira shrugged. “He’s not really the romantic type. At least I don’t think so.”

“Oh, c’mon! Even if you don’t start dating, at least going on a date as friends will be nice! Don’t leave him all alone on Valentine’s day!” Akira nodded. He didn’t want to leave Ryo all alone, that would be mean!

“Okay.” Akira said, and she smiled. “I’m gonna head over to Ryo’s then, and see if he’s up for it.” 

“Can’t you just call him?” Miki asked as Akira stood up. 

“I could, but really this is just an excuse to go hug him.” Akira chuckled. Miki rolled her eyes. “I’ll text you his answer.” 

“Alright, have fun, lover boy.”

 

—

 

Akira waited patiently at Ryo’s front door after knocking, hiding a red rose behind his back. He regretted not getting white, but Ryo’s apartment really lacked color. It’d be a nice change, hopefully. 

Ryo opened the front door a crack, and looked surprised to see Akira. “Akira, hello. I...wasn’t expecting you. You didn’t call or text beforehand.” Ryo said, opening the door all the way.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t want to ruin this.” 

“Ruin what?” 

Akira practiced this on his way over. “Ryo Asuka, will you do me the honor of…” Akira got down on one knee, and held out the rose to Ryo. “...accompanying me on a double date with Miki and her girlfriend?” 

Ryo took the rose gingerly from Akira, and smiled. “A double date, you say?” 

Akira looked up at him. “Yeah! Miko accidentally reserved a table for four for tomorrow and needed two people. So Miki asked me to bring someone special.” 

Ryo looked at the rose, examining it. “And I’m your special someone?” 

Akira could feel his cheeks heating up, and he nodded. “Uh, yeah? You’re my best friend after all, Ryo.” 

“Oh.” Ryo replied, flatly. A bright light that had filled Ryo’s eyes was gone. 

“Then again, even if you weren’t my best friend, I’d still ask you.” Akira took Ryo’s free hand and kissed the back of it. “I can’t imagine asking anybody else.” The light was back! Ryo blushed, then hugged Akira.

“It’s a date, then. Text me the information.” Ryo kissed Akira’s cheek, then snuck back into his apartment and closed the door. Akira grinned like the lovesick idiot that he was as he reached a hand to the cheek.

He skipped down the hall with joy. Ryo said yes!  _ And  _ kissed him on the cheek! 

Akira pulled out his phone and called Miki as he got into the elevator. As it rang, he pressed the lobby button. “Hello?” Miki finally picked up on the last ring.

“Hey! Miki! Ryo said yes!” He told her. Miki screamed with excitement into his ear, and Akira could only laugh. 

“That’s great! I’ll tell Miko right away! Are you coming home now?”

“Yeah. I planned on hanging out for a bit, but Ryo ended up just kissing my cheek and shutting the door.”

“That’s a bum- wait, he kissed your cheek? Akira! That’s awesome!”

“Yeah,” Akira replied. “It is.”

 

—

 

Akira, Miki, and Miko all stood in front of the restaurant, waiting on Ryo. They all got dressed up - with Miki in a small green dress, Miko in a suit, and Akira wore just a plain black button up shirt, black dress pants, and wore a red tie. “Akira, where’s Ryo?” Miki asked.

Akira checked his phone. “I’m still waiting on a...oh! He texted back!” Akira opened the message. “He said he’s running late, and that he’ll meet us at the table.”

“Alright!” Miko clapped her hands. “Let’s get some grub!” All three walked into the restaurant, and were greeted by the head waiter. 

“Name?” He asked. 

“Kuroda, Miki.” Miko said, and the head waiter flipped through his book. He shook his head, staring at her. 

“I’m sorry, Ma’am. We have no one listed by that name for tonight.”

“No! That’s impossible! I made sure that we’d have our seats tonight! Table of four!” Miko told him. The man looked again, but came up with nothing.

Akira sighed. Shoot. This sucked, mostly because it costed Miko a pretty penny to even reserve a spot. Plus, now Akira couldn’t go on a Valentine’s day date with Ryo somewhere nice. As Akira thought about Ryo, Ryo walked through the front door. “What’s going on?” Ryo asked. 

“The guy said Miko didn’t reserve.” Akira told him. Ryo nodded and walked up to the man. The main waiter looked up at Ryo, then gasped. 

“Mr. Asuka! It’s a pleasure to have you back! Care for your usual table?” The man asked. Ryo shook his head.

“Can I get a private booth? Four seats.” Ryo gestured to the group. “They’re with me.”

The man nodded quickly, picked up some menus, then hurried off, asking them to follow. Miki and Miko couldn’t believe what was happening, however Akira could. Of course Ryo would be getting special privilege, with him being famous and all. Right? “Akira, this is where I get those steaks you like so much. The juicy ones.” Ryo said. Oh hell yeah. 

The group watched as waiters arranged a private seating area, handing everyone a menu, and then left the group. They sat down, Miki and Miko on one side, and Ryo and Akira on the other. “Ryo, how did you do that?”

“I’m one of their best customers. I don’t each much of the food, but it’s all for him.” Ryo patted Akira’s shoulder. Akira grinned. God, he was so lucky to have Ryo. “That reminds me, I’ll be paying for Akira and I’s meals.”

“Great! That works out perfectly!” Miko said. They all picked up menus, searching through the incredibly expensive food items to see whatever was cheapest. 

A waiter soon arrived at the table to take drinks. “A bottle of red wine, please.” Ryo said. “Four glasses?” He asked the others. 

“Wine?” Miki asked. “We’re not old enough to-,”

“Yeah, four glasses!” Miko covered Miki’s mouth, and grinned. Miko caught Miki’s glare. “And also a water?” Miko asked, which made Miki somewhat happier.

The waiter nodded, then left. “Akira! Why didn’t you say anything? You know none of us are old enough to drink!” Miki hissed.

Akira shrugged. Ryo drank from time to  time, yes, and he was fine when it was just him and Akira. Around people, however, Ryo got a bit drunk. Also the last time Ryo drank around a ton of people he murdered at least 5. “You don’t have to have any, Miki. I’m just going to think of it as like, church wine.” 

“Actually,” Ryo reached into his coat, which was the one he wore every day (Akira wished he wore something nicer), and pulled out a water bottle. “I don’t want you drinking, at least not in public.” 

“What?” Akira gasped. “Why not? Ryo, that’s not fair!” Akira whined. The wine glasses and wine arrived, along with Miki’s water, and Ryo filled a glass halfway with wine, and then the rest with the water from the bottle. 

“Here.” Ryo handed Akira the glass. “The water is supposed to keep you calm, anyways.”

Miko snorted. “Keep him calm? Like, a bottle of milk for a baby?” 

Ryo thought about it, then nodded before pouring Miko a full glass and handing it to her. They chatted as they continued to look through the menu, Miko and Miki talked about an upcoming track meet, and Akira just talked about all the meat they had on the menu. 

Eventually, a waiter came by and took their orders. Miki and Miko got a pizza, since it was both a surprise to see on the menu and was the cheapest selection, Ryo got himself a small salad, and ordered Akira two of the biggest steaks they had on the menu. Akira didn’t know whether or not to be touched by that, since Ryo apparently seemed to know that’s what he wanted.

“I could have ordered for myself, you know.” Akira pouted, and Ryo picked up a bread stick from a basket that was brought not too long ago to the table. “You’re really babying me tonight, Ryo.”

Ryo looked at him, then snapped the bread stick in half before handing a half to Akira. “Bread stick?”

“Don’t try and make me forget with food!” Akira yelled, taking the bread stick anyways. “This is supposed to be a date, Ryo! Not like every other time we go out!” 

“Hey, guys?” Miki interrupted. “You’re causing a scene.” Akira growled, then downed what was in his glass. He actually felt calmer. Shit, maybe it was wrong of him to yell at Ryo like that. Ryo poured more wine and water into Akira’s glass, then brought a hand up to stroke the side of Akira’s face. 

“Eat your bread stick and drink some more, alright?” Ryo suggested. “If you act out again, I won’t be able to...nevermind.” Ryo scooted a bit away from him, and ate his portion of the bread stick. Akira looked at Ryo, and had the sudden urge to just pin him down and kiss him. But he couldn’t. Ryo probably wouldn’t be against it, but everyone else might. 

“So.” Miko said. “How long?”

“How long what?” Ryo asked.

“How long have you two been dating?” 

Akira was taking a sip from his glass, and started to choke when the question was brought up. Ryo rubbed his back and looked at Miko confused. “We’re not dating. Where did you get that idea?”

“It’s just the look you two give each other,” Miko replied, biting into a bread stick. “Not to mention how much Akira talks about you and how much he-,”

“Food! Wow! Look the food is here!” Miki blurted out. Thank god for Miki. The food did arrive, as she said, and the conversation was forgotten about.

At least that’s what Akira hoped.

Midway through their meals, Miko brought up her question again. “So, you two seriously aren’t dating?” She asked. 

“I don’t know why you’d think we would be. I will admit that Akira and I are rather close, but..” Ryo looked at Akira, then turned away. “...never mind.”

“What?” Akira asked. “Tell me.”

Ryo shrugged. “I was going to say that we’re close because we’re best friends, but I don’t think that we even are that.” Ryo took Akira’s hand and squeezed it. “But don’t think of that negatively, okay? It’s just that I strongly feel that we should maybe be in a different type of relationship?”

Was Ryo asking to start dating? He was, right? Hell fucking yeah! “I get it!” Miko said. “Friends with benefits!” Or not?

“...Akira will update you later on that.” Ryo told her. For the rest of their main meals, Ryo’s hand never let go of Akira’s, and quite frankly Akira was so fucking happy. He really just wanted to go ahead and give Ryo a big ol’ kiss, but didn’t. He didn’t want to rush a romantic relationship with Akira.

Eventually the waiter came back to collect plates and to take dessert orders. Akira looked at Ryo pleadingly, and Ryo nodded. “We’ll take a...Akira, don’t make me guess what you want.”

“I want what you’ll want.”

Ryo leaned over to look at the menu, then at Akira. “I’d say a cream pie, but I’d prefer a different type. How about the couples dessert?” Miki and Miko started choking on their drinks. Why they did, Akira couldn’t figure out during that moment. “We can share, or we can get two plates.”

Akira shifted in his seat. The couples dessert  _ did  _ look good - two slices of chocolate cake along with some chocolate strawberries, with two scoops on ice creams on the side, but damn was the price big. Akira didn’t want Ryo to spend so much, because sure, he was rich, but what if suddenly all his money just went away? So, that was a definite no on getting two of the same desserts. “I wouldn’t mind sharing, but Ryo, we’re not a couple!”

Ryo looked at him confused, and took his hand away from Akira’s. “Akira, it’s just a dessert.” He said, sounding almost hurt? “Being a couple or not doesn’t affect whether or not we can get it.” Ryo went ahead and ordered the dessert before more could be said, which Akira decided to not let get to him. Dessert was dessert! But his hand felt lonely. “Girls, you want anything?”

“We didn’t think about getting dessert, I only have enough for our meals.” Miki told him. “So I guess we’re good then.” 

“It’s fine. I’ll pay. Hell, I’ll pay for the whole meal.” 

“What? No, we can pitch in!” Miki protested, but Ryo held up a hand. 

“I insist. Just think of it as one of those small cards children give to each other.” Ryo said, and held the waiter at the table until the girls ordered. They did eventually, and the desserts were out in a flash, along with the check. Ryo was too busy trying to stack the plates at the end of the table for the waiters, so Miki ended up picking up the check. 

She gasped, loudly, and banged her hands on the table. “Ryo! This check is so fucking expensive! There’s no way I’m going to let you pay for this alone!” Miki shouted, and Akira reached for it, but Ryo snatched it out of her hands. He got up, grabbed her arm, and dragged her away down the aisles of tables and around a corner. 

Akira looked at Miko, who rolled her eyes. “I could pitch in too.” Miko mumbled, and Akira laughed. Miko let out a snort, and checked to see if the two were coming back any time soon. It didn’t seem like they were, so Miko turned to Akira with a smirk.

Akira had stuffed his face full of the rest of his steak, so the question of “What?” got muffled incredibly so. He swallowed, which made Miko give him a strange look on how the hell he just swallowed so much. “What’s with the look?”

“So what’s the plan for after dessert? You know, just you and Ryo.” 

“I don’t know. I thought I’d be heading home after...no. Ryo wants me to go back to his place.” How he knew this, he didn’t know. It was either the telepathy they shared, or just natural instinct from knowing Ryo so well. “Ryo will probably go bathe and I’ll get ready to sleep on the couch.” 

“Do you normally sleep on the couch?” No. He didn’t. He usually slept on the end of Ryo’s bed like an animal, but Akira didn’t want to tell Miko this. She didn’t have to know. 

Akira instead shrugged it off. “I usually sleep on- IN! In his bed! With him! Yeah.” 

Miko raised an eyebrow. “...Right. Anyways, you don’t think anything interesting might happen?” 

“If Ryo’s up to it we’ll probably watch a movie.” Akira answered truthfully. He glanced at the clock, then frowned. It was about 10, which was the time he told Ryo to go to bed at if he wasn’t incredibly busy. “No, it’s past his bedtime.” 

“Ryo has a bedtime?”

“When I’m around he does.” Akira checked to see if Ryo and Miki were coming back, then grabbed the wine and poured it into his glass. “Before I used to go over and see him working away at his computer, and I’d be like ‘How long have you been working?’ and he’ll look at me, then at his computer and say ‘Let’s see, I started Tuesday, and now it’s what? Friday?’” Akira told her, mimicking Ryo’s voice.  “Ryo may be smart in the sense of IQ, but he’s a dumbass when it comes to self-care.”

“So you set up a bedtime for him?” 

“Yes.” 

Miko reached over the table and grabbed Akira’s hand and squeezed it. “You two are something special. Make sure to keep taking care of him, alright? You really care about him, and he cares about you a ton.” 

Akira smiled, sipping his wine. “You think so?”

“I know so. He looks so different when he’s talking to you, or when you’re in the picture.” Miko told him. Really? Ryo always looked the same, though. “Like that one time he came to pick you up at track practice? Miki and I went up to say hi, and he looked like he wanted to  _ murder  _ everyone in his line of sight. Then you went ‘Ryo!’ and ran up, and holy shit was it scary seeing his mood shift so fast.” 

As Akira was left in good thought, Miki and Ryo came back, with Ryo holding the check. “Well?” Akira asked. 

Miki turned to Akira, then to Ryo, then back at Akira. “He’s got it.”

“Really?” Miko asked. “Because you were so against it a-,” Miki ended up dragging Miko away in the same manner Ryo had done to Miki earlier. Ryo placed the money in the checkbook, then turned to Akira. 

“You let the ice cream melt.” Ryo mentioned, and Akira looked. Shit, he completely forgot about the dessert! Thankfully most of the ice cream was still intact, but there was a soupy puddle of ice cream around the scoop. Akira quickly scooped up some of the ice cream, and without second thought, shoved it into Ryo’s mouth. Ryo took the spoon out of his mouth, and swallowed what he could, but what he couldn’t swallow ended up dribbling down his chin. Oh. Why the Hell did the ice cream have to be vanilla? Akira prayed that his horny thoughts would go away quickly.

Akira grabbed a napkin and offered it to Ryo, who took it gratefully and wiped his chin. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” 

“Clearly.” Ryo glanced at Akira’s glass, and Akira quickly picked it up and drank everything down. “Unbelievable. You sneak wine behind my back, and now my mouth is all sticky.” 

“Oh! I got ya!” And, again, without thinking, Akira acted. Akira kissed Ryo, running his tongue over his lips to get all the vanilla he could off. He had to admit, vanilla was a good flavor. Akira pulled away and glanced up slightly, then made immediate eye contact with Miki and Miko. 

Before anything could be said, Ryo reached over to their dessert plate and placed a strawberry in Akira’s mouth. “Let’s finish our desserts, then go home. Akira, you’re coming with me.” It wasn’t a suggestion. It was a command. Akira nodded and ate the strawberry in his mouth. 

As they ate their desserts, Ryo gave Miki and Miko a look, and they gave a look back. Great, now everyone was on in a secret that Akira didn’t know about. Akira ate a small piece from the cake, which made him think back to the laughs from earlier. Maybe they should have gotten the cream pie?

Wait. 

Akira looked at Ryo in surprise, who was enjoying his ice cream peacefully, and then at the girls, who were smirking as they ate their cake. Cream pie! A sexual cream pie! How the Hell did he not get that before? Is this what Miko was hinting at earlier? It all made sense!

They all finished, and the waiter came by and took the check. They thanked him for everything, then went on their way to leave the restaurant. Before going their separate ways, they said their goodbyes. “Bye, girls.” Ryo said, waving.

“Bye, Ryo, thanks for the meal! And good luck!” Both girls said. Good luck with what? Miki came over to Akira and hugged him goodbye, then slipped something into his back pocket. Akira didn’t bother checking, and waved awkwardly goodbye as the girls ran off giggling into the night. 

Ryo and Akira got into Ryo’s car, and drove off from the restaurant. The ride was silent for the most part, that is until Akira actually bothered to check what Miki slipped him. It was a condom. Akira stared at it, then looked at Ryo. “Are we going to have sex?”

The question resulted in Ryo coming to a screeching halt, and Akira would have crashed through the windshield if not for the seat belt. “I...What makes you think that?” Ryo asked, nervously, as he slowly stepped on the gas. 

“Miki slipped me this condom.” Akira told him. Ryo muttered something about Miki being a witch and grabbed the condom, then tossed it to the back of his car. “Oh. Guess not then. You made that cream pie comment earlier, though?” 

The car, one more, came to a screeching halt. This time however they were parked in the garage for the apartment complex. Ryo got out, slammed the door behind him, then scurried over to the elevator. Akira quickly followed, and they stepped inside the elevator.

Once inside, Ryo grabbed Akira’s tie and kissed him deeply. It caught Akira off guard, and he was given little time to react. By the time Akira could put his hands on Ryo’s hips, the elevator dinged, and the two stumbled their way over to Ryo’s apartment. Almost if on cue, Jenny opened the door, and waved the two in before shutting them in. 

“Ryo, hold on,” Akira began as Ryo started to drag him to the bedroom. “Are we...going to have sex?”

“That’s what I planned. Why? Are you against that since we’re not dating?”

“No.” Akira replied. “You threw away the condom Miki gave us, though?”

“I have condoms,” Ryo told him. “But I don’t plan on having you use them.” 

And, without any other word, Ryo went and dragged Akira off to the bedroom. In the end, Akira was shocked with just how much Ryo could take, since Ryo managed three rounds without passing the fuck out. 

Before Ryo passed out from pleasure in their fourth and final round, Akira leaned down and kissed him passionately. “Happy Valentine’s day, Ryo.”

Ryo just smiled weakly and whispered something Akira couldn’t hear. Akira thought he heard the word ‘love’, but he really could be wrong. Then again, hearing ‘I love you’ from Ryo was what really made his night a happy Valentine’s day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also hope you guys enjoyed the creampie joke!
> 
> twitter: incorrectdvm


End file.
